


Burning Flame

by MrsDragneel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Doubt, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Love, Mating Season, Romance, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDragneel/pseuds/MrsDragneel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is having doubts about her lover, Natsu. What happens when he barges into her shower with certain 'plans' in his mind? </p><p>Chapter 2 and 3 have been posted~! This has been turned into a Mini Story (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~! This is my first fanfic on /here/ and also the first time I've written a lemon.  
> I do hope you enjoy~! ^^

A sigh of content escaped your lips as you stepped into your long awaited shower, loving the feeling of the warm water raining down on your soft skin. 

You were stressed lately about what you had been told by a certain someone. 'He's just using you. Don't believe him, (name). He doesn't love you... Don't let his words and actions make a fool of you.' You shook your (hair colour) locks and stared at the shower floor with glossy eyes, watching the water swirl down the drain.

What if it was true? What if Natsu was just using you? Were you making a mistake by being with him?

You were snapped out of your thoughts when you felt strong arms suddenly wrap around your middle lovingly. You didn't scream or panic, instantly knowing who it was, from the familiar warmth of your lover. 'Natsu...' Your back was pressed against his hard chest and the feeling of your wet skin pressed against each other was just heavenly. 

You two had never seen each other bare before, nor have you been intimate. It was strange for him to just nonchalantly walk into the shower with you. 

You gasped when you felt his teeth graze the flesh of your neck softly and when he bit down, your eyes rolled closed at the pleasant feeling... The feeling of his kisses on your skin made you smile. You felt him latch his teeth onto your earlobe and pull lightly before sucking slowly. 

"Natsu" All the thoughts of him betraying you was long gone from your mind now. 

The (hair colour) haired girl turned around and palmed her boyfriend's chest, looking up at him with big shiny eyes. Their eyes locked and the look in his eyes, as he gazed down at you, made you swallow. Your heart was pounding rapidly against your chest as you curled your fingers against his wet lean chest. 

You didn't expect the salmon haired male to push you against the cold wall and slam his tender lips against your own. However, you weren't surprised. His eyes showed you the love and desire he had. He made you feel wanted... He made your heart skip a beat. Gosh, Natsu made you go crazy for him.

The feeling of your lover kissing you was so... Different than usual. His kiss was passionate, hard, tender...Wanting. You didn't know how to describe his kiss. Sure, he was affectionate with you but it never felt the way it did then. 

Natsu had caged you with his body, his palms on either side of your head against the shower wall as you kissed. Your lips moved in sync and moulded together perfectly. The kiss was intense and passionate, you loved every second of it. You ran your hands up his lean chest, along his broad shoulders and finally, you wrapped your arms around his neck. The kiss broke for air. 

You shot him a look of surprise and he simply smirked, trailing kisses up your jaw, his lips lingering by your ear. "I want you" His husky words made you shiver and you shut your eyes tight, trying to think this through. You loved him... So there wasn't a problem, right? After all, you wanted him too. You /needed/ him. You both couldn't stop now. 

You palmed the nape of his neck gently, bringing his head down and whispering in his ear. "I'm all yours" Your voice was sultry and that seemed to turn him on even more. You could feel the change in his breathing, it was heavier, it made you bite your lip smugly knowing that you had that affect on him. His breathing had gotten heavier and your own breath was shaky. 

"Na--ahh~" Natsu had grinded his hips against yours, which caused a low moan to escape your lips and your head tilt back. He only smirked at your reaction before grinding his hips against yours again. Natsu ran his hands seductively down your sides before palming your hips and pressing his chest against yours. 

What had got him so turned on? Why was he acting like this? You didn't understand but you wanted to find out... Not that your were complaining, you were enjoying this. You felt his warm lips on your collarbone and the light nips he was leaving you. You wanted to make him feel the way you were feeling, too. 

"M-maybe we should continue this in the room?" Natsu stopped his actions and looked at you pensively before nodding and picking you up bridal-style. 

You blinked at his actions and lightly blushed as he laid you down on the soft bed. His eyes seemed to be scanning your body and you covered your chest with your arms, feeling conscious. You weren't exactly fond of your body... 

Natsu grinned and shook his head, instantly hovering over you. He said nothing and simply captured your lips with his own into a deep, hard kiss. You shut your eyes and smiled into the kiss. He kissed you repeatedly, each kiss harder and more passionate than the last. You simply returned his kisses with the same amount of passion. 

You weren't feeling conscious anymore and rolled on top of him so that you straddled him. Your eyes scanned his body, his gorgeous body and you licked your lips, panting softly. "Your body... You're gorgeous. So gorgeous" You purred and started kissing his chest, trailing kisses lower and down to his abs. 

"I could say the same" Natsu retorted and enjoyed the blissful feeling of his lovers kisses. You swallowed at his words, thinking he was bound to say that and ran your tongue down his abbs and to his v-line. 

You could hear Natsu's pants grow heavy as you went lower. He palmed your crown and tugged at your silky hair lightly, shooting you a stern and serious look. However, you could see the lust filled in his eyes. "D-don't" he stammered. 

You decided to be playful and proceeded, going lower and making your boyfriends heart pound faster. "(Name)!" He yelled in warning. You simply giggled and shook your head, raising a perfect brow. 

"Why not?" Natsu saw through your tricks and immediately switched positions with you, cadging his girlfriend yet again with his body. 

"I'll teach you a lesson," You looked at him with wide eyes as he started trailing kisses down your tummy and to your womanhood. 

You gasped when he kissed your core and you gripped the sheets beside you firmly, "N-Natsu! S-sto--ahh~" you tilted your head back as he ran his tongue along your area, making you pull the sheets roughly. Natsu's eyes shot to your own and he felt smug about the way you reacted. He loved your reactions~ 

He continued with his actions and shoved his tongue into your core, making you cry out his name and pant heavily. Your chest heaved up and down as he flicked his tongue inside you, making you gasp and shake your head. He pulled out when he heard your moans getting louder and louder, knowing you were approaching your release. 

Natsu laid his body between your thighs and pecked your lips, chuckling at your flushed and irritated face. "I-I was g-going to and you--!!" You were cut off by his warm lips, your body automatically relaxing. 

"Calm down. Not yet, babe." You pouted stubbornly and averted your gaze at his words, you thought it was mean that he'd leave you hanging like that. 

Natsu shook his head and kissed your pout sweetly before suddenly bucking you, making you breath his name. 

He rubbed his member against your core and you whimpered accordingly, palming his shoulder and sinking your nails into his skin. He hissed at your actions and gave you a look, silently telling you that he was going to continue. 

You nodded and gave him a soft look, he'd be your first and he knew that so he'd try and be gentle with you. Your body relaxed and Natsu slowly pushed himself inside you, your breath hitching. You teared at the pain and Natsu swallowed, looking at you hesitantly. 

"I can stop-" You shook your head and Natsu bit his lip, he didn't want to hurt you... 

"Don't, I-I want this as much as you do" You admitted. Natsu shut his eyes and nodded, pushing his length fully into you which made you gasp. A few tears escaped your eyes and Natsu leaned down, kissing your tears away lovingly. 

When he thought you had adjusted, he started pumping into you slowly and you shut your eyes at the piercing pain. The pain slowly started to fade away and was replaced with bliss.

A low moan escaped your lips and Natsu smirked, knowing the pain was long gone now. At that, his thrusts became stronger and he pumped into you deeply, his hands firmly on your thighs. You arched your back when he hit your spot and moaned his name loudly. "Natsuuu~!" 

Natsu responded with another thrust at that same spot, a low grunt escaping his lips. You breathed heavily and tried not to moan but the sounds escaped your lips, regardless. Natsu groaned and picked up pace, continuing to thrust and occasionally hit your spot. 

He crashed his lips against yours, unexpectedly. He licked your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You denied him, still pretty angry about how he left you hanging when you were just about to hit your release. Natsu growled and hit your spot again, making you gasp in response.

He took it as his opportunity and slipped his pink organ inside your mouth greedily. 

You tried to shove his tongue out but he responded by pushing his tongue against yours. He twirled his silky organ around yours and you moaned softly. Your tongues danced and he won the battle of dominance, naturally. He broke the kiss with a thin strand of saliva still connecting your lips. 

Natsu grinned broadly and pecked your lips tenderly. You smiled and sucked on his bottom lip, making Natsu shut his eyes. When you stopped he started chewing on your own bottom lip. 

He continued to pump into your until you were both approaching your releases, his thrusts beginning to get sloppy from exhaustion. You yelled his name in warning and with one last thrust, you released resulting in you screaming his name. 

Natsu released shortly after her, filling your walls before he collapsed on your chest. He rested his cheek against your chest as you both tried to control your breathing. 

You ran your fingers through your lover's salmon locks and sighed softly, "I love you, Fireball" you smiled softly and he chuckled a response. 

"You know I love you, too" he smirked and kissed your chest softly, making you blush. You ran your hand up and down his back, drawing hearts on his body with your fingertips. 

"Tell me something..." You started, trailing off slightly. Natsu raised a brow and turned his face to you, looking at you curiously. 

"What is it?" He questioned, anticipating your question. You licked your lips and bit down softly, his eyes glued to your soft pink mouth. 

"I mean... It's not like you to just walk in on me showering. You've never done that before... And the desire in your eyes. Why did you suddenly act like that?" Pink dusted Natsu's cheeks and he moved a bit up, nuzzling your neck and holding your body fondly. 

"Mating season" He muttered and grinned into your neck before nipping the flesh softly. 

You blinked, trying to process his words. "Mating season...?" Oh, yeah! Natsu was a dragon slayer... You were too though. How could you have gotten? Why didn't it have an affect on you like it did on him? 'So I'm his mate then~?' You kissed his temple and Natsu turned his face so he could kiss you. 

"You understand? Though you're a dragon yourself..." Natsu smirked and pecked your lips again. "I'm surprised you didn't feel the change in air..." You had been too deep in thought to notice.

You looked sheepish and nodded, returning his kiss. Things got heated and you palmed his shoulders whilst he cupped your cheeks. 

"(Name)-chan~! Grey-sama--" Juvia froze and her eyes went wide seeing the scene before her. '(Name)-chan and Natsu-san...' The sheet was practically only covering Natsu and you from waist below. Juvia could tell you were both bare since Natsu was without his vest and his shoulder was covered in claw marks. Your claw marks... She blushed brightly and the couple separated. 

You gasped seeing Juvia while Natsu simply chuckled and kissed you again. 

Juvia swallowed in embarrassment and took a step back, "Juvia will come back later... Enjoy (Name)-chan and Natsu-san~!" 

You were flushing crimson, still embarrassed while Natsu didn't seem to care. "(Name)..." He trailed off as you trailed kisses down his neck. 

"Hmm?" You replied softly

"Do you know, mating season lasts two weeks?" A devilish smirk graced his lips.


	2. And The Story Continues~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you two were together, nothing else mattered. Precautions never even crossed your mind...

You giggled as Natsu pulled you back into bed when you tried leaving, mating season was coming to an end. Natsu had been there every single day those two weeks. 

"Don't go, stay with me" He kissed your ear and you squirmed. He was holding you in such a way that escape was impossible. 

"Natsu let me go~" You struggled against him, to no avail... 

"Just stay with me, what's wrong with staying with me?" He murmured and connected their lips, you melted into the kiss as always. 

"Mmh? Fine..." You smiled and he grinned victoriously, he always had his way with you... 

Just like you had your way with him... 

-:- 

It was a stormy day, Natsu and You were at the guild. Everyone was trapped inside since it was raining, You were sitting with Natsu in your arms, he was asleep. He looked so cute~! You stroked his hair whilst he slept and smiled. 

Lucy was eyeing them, it was quite obvious she felt something for Natsu. Everyone knew that by now, especially you. And you didn't like Lucy, she liked what was yours. She was after what was yours... 

Natsu was yours. 

The blonde mage was smiling at your fireball, that smile... Well, Natsu was really cute when he slept, but that didn't matter! You frowned and kissed Natsus head, making Lucy look away. 

Natsu awoke when Gray tried drawing on his face with a marker, he hadn't been in a deep sleep anyway. The usual began and you sighed, sitting next to Juvia and conversing with her. 

"Eh?! Is (Name)-chan pregnant!" Juvia shouted out, where did that come from anyway? 

Silence. 

-:- 

Juvia had simply asked if Natsu and you had used protection these two weeks, and you had realized that you hadn't. 

When you two were together, nothing else mattered but being together. Precautions never even crossed your mind. 

And then she blurtered out asking if you were pregnant, loudly too at that. 

Your best friend though, how were you going to explain this to Natsu? 

Juvia however, may be right. 

-:- 

"You're pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?" Natsu swallowed, was he even ready for this? A baby? They weren't even married! 

"I don't know! I don't know... It /is/ mating season, it's likely that I am." You glossed, he seemed angry and you thought you had disappointed him. You didn't think he'd leave you now, however. Natsu loved you, and he wasn't that type of person. 

Natsu narrowed his eyes, it was highly likely. He needed to get you checked... You wrapped your arms around him in a loving hug and shut your eyes. 

A baby, huh...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to turn this into a Mini story! I'm not promising regular updates but I'll write when I get the chance! 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy! 
> 
> -Jade


	3. Chapter 3: It Is Confirmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu seemed to be stressing out, your eyes saddened thinking he wasn't happy about this. He must not want this, did you ruin his life?

Mira was checking you up, it was confirmed... You were indeed... 

Pregnant. 

How could this happen? 

Pregnancy... 

Were you even ready for this? 

A baby...? 

Natsu seemed to be stressing out, your eyes saddened thinking he wasn't happy about this. He must not want this, did you ruin his life? You teared and he saw it. 

Natsu sighed deeply and sat beside you on the little bed, he pulled you into his arms and kissed you sweetly. "I'm not going to leave you if that's what you think..." He trailed off. "We should get married, and you will live with me from now on." After all... They were having a baby together! He needed to look after you. 

You smiled, a happy and sad smile at the same time. "You know I love you Fireball..." You wrapped your arms around his neck and pecked his soft cheek. 

Natsu laughed lightly and nuzzled your nose with his own, "I know" he grinned. Natsu had an amazing smile though, it made your heart melt seeing it. 

-:- 

You've been to Natsus house before, but the last time you did visit it was more spacious and clean... 

Now it was just... 

Simply... 

"The hell happened here?! Natsu! I'm going to give this place a makeover! Where's the bed?" You pulled a T^T face. Natsu could be heard chuckling, you went over and crossed your arms at him. "What is all this?" 

Natsu told you how they were all souvenirs from all the jobs that he had done, and was that his picture with Lucy...? Lucy! Why the hell-- ?! 

You felt angry and jealous at the same time. He didn't have a picture of you here, but he had one with Lucy. "I see." You answered small, "I'm going to clean up here, I won't throw anything away just find another spot for it so there's more space. And Natsu," You paused and he looked at you. "We need a BED!" 

Natsu assisted you with the cleaning, surprisingly. You didn't ask, but he didn't want you to do it alone. Once that was done, it was already evening. Could you go and find a bed now? You were tired and in need of a nice hot bath. So that could wait... 

You loved hot water! 

"Natsu, bath..." You took his hands in your own and laced your fingers. "Will you join me?" You bit your bottom lip and his eyes were glued to your soft pink lips. 

"Of course..." He pulled you against him and caught your lips with his own into a deep passionate kiss, you were so temptingly gorgeous. How could he not? 

-:- 

"Do you think I'll make a good dad?" Natsu was cuddling you and using your bust as his pillow, you stroked his hair soothingly and seemed to be in thought. Natsu? A good father? Definitely! You didn't even need to think about it. 

"Yeah, that's a definitely. I see how you are with Asuka, Natsu~ You'll make an amazing dad!" You kissed his head and he chuckled, he was glad you thought so. 

"What about me...?" 

"Mmh?" That Mmh from Natsu was sexy though... You licked your lips, sexy... You inwardly coughed.

"Will I make a good mother?" You were scared, to be honest. You loved children, babies. Really, you did. But being a mother? Were you mother material? 

Natsus eyes widened, you thought that you wouldn't? If anything, he should have doubts and not you. "I know you will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's that for chapter 3! 
> 
> Reader is pregnant~! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter (: 
> 
> I've already started writing exams, so to those of you who did too or are starting soon, good luck for the exams!! ;)


	4. Moodswings and Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu didn't know his wife could be such a headache.

"I'm sick of seeing these damned pics! You don't have a single picture with me in here but you have with Lucy?! Is Lucy your wife?!" You threw the frames of Natsu with Lucy into the trash can, that's where it should be. 

Natsu was pissed off now, you were just too much to deal with. You were six months pregnant and a headache. 

You always demanded things from him and you were really sensitive, Natsu sometimes didn't think when he spoke and you often ended up crying. 

Then there were times you got so angry and wouldn't stop screaming. 

Those times were the worst to the Dragneel. 

And now was one of those times. 

"You don't have to throw them away (Name)!" Natsu shouted back and you froze, Natsu paled and prepared himself for more screams but you started crying. 

You looked so sad and it broke his heart, he didn't want to make you cry... You were everything to him. 

"(Name)--" 

"Don't" You wiped your tears and said the word calmly, he sighed and frowned, he approached you and pulled you into a warm hug. Natsu gave the best hugs... 

"You want pictures with me?" You nodded, natsu having pictures with Lucy made you seem like she meant more to him than you did. 

"Then let's take." You looked up at him and he started kissing you slowly and sweetly, the kind that made you melt. 

"Okay" You giggled lightly and he sighed, your mood changed so easily. "Kiss me again, I want kissy~!" You puckered and he kissed you as much as you wanted him to. 

"I love you (Name)~ and only you, don't forget." He told you softly and you smiled with glossy eyes, you loved him too. So much, in fact. 

"I love you too~" 

 

-:- 

Later, you were on Natsus case for pockey. You wanted pockey and you demanded it. 

"But (Name), it's 4 in the morning where do you expect me to find pockey at this hour? You're being--" 

When he saw how angry you looked he shut his mouth, Natsu better not say anything. "Okay" He got up and changed, you looked smug and he went to look for pockey. 

 

An hour passed...   
Nothing. 

Another 30 minutes passed...   
He went to Grays. 

Another 15 minutes passed...   
Erza was the next option. 

Thankfully Erza had pockey, she was a life saver, Natsu thanked her and she was happy to be of help. 

Natsu returned with two boxes of pockey, you looked beyond relieved and gave him so many kisses, he was smothered by you. 

"Thank you baby~" You made him feed you, you had like three then you didn't want it anymore. 

"Have some more." 

"I don't wanna" 

You truly were a headache. 

But a headache he loved~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this mini story~


	5. Caught...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader sees something at the guild she wishes she didn't...

Nine months and ready to pop, you were huge; Carrying twins. Two babies were inside there, Natsu never left your side. He was more than protective over you, you could pop anytime so he tried to stay by your side as much as he could. 

Today was different though, he wasn't by your side. Instead, he chose to spend the day at the guild and Juvia accompanied you when you told her you wanted to go there too. You missed Natsu and the babies were moving a little too much, they probably missed their daddy too. 

"There, there~" Rubbing your tummy soothingly as you walked, you palmed your tummy when you entered the guild and your eyes fell on pink hair. "Nats--" What the heck was going on here...? You blinked. 

There he was, your husband, hands on Lucys hips and forehead pressed against hers. She leaned in and so did he, closing his eyes like he usually did before kissing. The guild stared and the girls shot disapproving looks at Natsu, Elfman simply shouted out that, that was being a man and Lucys lips brushed against Natsus own. 

Juvia gasped and blushed and looked at you with only concern. As for you, you popped on the spot. 

-:- 

You were crying while in labor, pain mixed with utter hurt. Mira was doing the delivery and Wendy was assisting. You felt like dying in a corner after seeing the sight you witnessed, they were about to kiss... You shook your head and tried to forget, impossible. 

Your screams echoed throughout the guild and Mira told you to breath, Natsu was fighting with Erza and Juvia along with Levy who were standing on guard outside your room. After what they witnessed they wouldn't allow him in your room. They could only imagine how you felt right now. 

"Ahhh!!!" Your screams got louder and the tears streamed, Natsus heart was hurting. This is where you needed him more than anything and they weren't letting him in! He was going to miss his babies birth. 

"Please" He teared visibly to them, "I don't want to miss their births... Let me the fuck in!" He swore and cussed but they refused. "Fuck! (Name)!!!" 

"You betrayed her! We can't do that." Natsus eyes widened and he growled inhumanely, he didn't... It wasn't what it looked like. He wished he could say... But, it was. 

-:- 

Aisa was born perfectly healthy, as for Akira... Mira knew this wasn't going to be easy for you. You've been in labor for hours... Akira needed to come out but you were exhausted, you were too... Broken. 

"Push!" You cried and gave another push as instructed, Wendy looked at you with worry. "I can't!" You felt hopeless, things got worse... Way worse. 

Natsu could feel your pain, your suffering. He couldn't even be in there to hold your hand while you struggled through this. He shut his eyes tightly and your screams echoed in his mind. 

You were able to deliver Akira and she was lovely, you fell asleep afterwards so you didn't get to hold them. Mira let Natsu in, he could at least see his children. However, she didn't say a word to him. 

-:- 

Remember first chap where Reader was having her doubts~? :P 

Here's chapter 5 ~ Draamaaaaaa


	6. Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had been right after all; love didn’t exist in this pitiful world. It was simply impossible...

Sooo after the wait, here it is.  
Finally I’m on holiday, exams are over~

-:-

Both Aisa and Akira were in your arms, you kissed their heads and looked down at them with glossy eyes. They were lovely, so beautiful and sweet. Aisas eyes were opened; his eyes were big and shiny and resembled your own. Their hair, well that feature they got from their father. Soft pink fluffy hair... You bit your lip and sniffled. Your world would be over if it weren’t for your children’s birth. You loved Natsu more than anyone, you trusted him more than anyone... 

But he was unfaithful. 

Even though you had been pregnant with his kids... Even though you were his wife he was unfaithful. He told you he loved you...  
But that was a lie. 

She had been right after all; love didn’t exist in this pitiful world. It was simply impossible...

You told yourself that was okay, it was okay... You didn’t need him anyway. You had your children and they were all you needed, a woman didn’t need a man anyway. You could provide for your twins and take care of them without his help. ‘I don’t need him anyway’. 

Akira gurgled and Aisa just stared up at you cutely, you giggled softly and cooed over them. “Mummy loves you two~” You hummed and that’s when he walked in slowly. His eyes were filled with unshed tears but you didn’t notice, you couldn’t and wouldn’t look at him. “Yes she does~ My sweet little angels.” 

Natsu stood beside you and stared down at his twins, he gave them a small smile and Akira smiled. It was the sweetest thing ever when she smiled; when she smiled Aisa did too. “Can I... Can I hold them?” He asked reluctantly, you couldn’t answer. What could you even say? You teared as your heart bled and the twins smile faltered. Akira looked like she was about to cry so Natsu softly stroked her cheek with his thumb. “Shhh” And she calmed down... 

Once the twins were asleep you wished to sleep too, but it seems Natsu wanted otherwise. “(Name)... Please hear me out?” You didn’t look at him. “Please... Please... Look at me, please...” His voice cracked at the end and you whimpered. He cupped your cheeks and looked down at you. You were forced to make eye contact s with him. 

It crushed you. 

“What do you want from me?” Your voice was shaky, broken. You felt like death. You were happy that you just became a mother but you lost your heart. He killed you without a second thought and rendered you a single mother.

“Don’t do this, I really do love you.” His eyes were soft as he pleaded with you. 

“Yeah, you love me.” Your voice was an even tone, you sounded like death. 

“Yes I... Please... I...I really don’t know what happened back there.” He didn’t know how to explain himself because Natsu didn’t know what happened there! He didn’t know what came over him... He wronged you. He did but if you left he didn’t know what he’d do. He’d die... You were his life. His everything!

“Tell me you weren’t going to kiss her Natsu. Look me in the eye and tell me you weren’t going to make a move.” Your eyes locked with his own, his black orbs widened. 

He couldn’t... 

Both of you knew he was going to kiss her. 

As that was undeniably true... He knew you two were over. Your mind was set, and his soul was crushed... As was yours...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the end of the story ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~!  
> Feel free to leave a comment! ^^


End file.
